For The First Time
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: A love that was forbidden to begin with, lead the two into deeper waters when they find out Sakura is pregnant. KakaSaku


**For The First Time**

**_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart..._**

Sakura laid in her bed, her eyes looking up at her plain white ceiling. Her eyes void of any emotion. She couldn't remember when had stopped feeling the pain and it was replaced by the emptiness, the numbness. In fact she almost preferred the pain over the void of all emotions. At least the pain in her heart reminded her at one point. She had been happy. They... had been happy. Everything had been perfect, until _this _happened. Without thought she brought her hand up and placed in on her abdominal. It was flat, but soon it would start to show the signs of what was inside her, and that's what would be a problem.

**_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar..._**

Kakashi's eye drooped, starting into the dark liquid that was his savor at the moment. Bringing his glass up he took a swig of the bitter drink, forcing the stomach bile back down. He had never felt this helpless in his whole life. He was such an idiot. She was his student. She was under age. And he... the stomach bile forced its way back up. He slammed his drink. "Another." he mumbled to the bartender. Once the village finds out about what he'd done, he'd be stuck with hiding in fear. He'd be shunned just like his father before him.

_**And we don't know how we got into this mad situation. **_

Sakura sat up and walked into the kitchen of her apartment. She was grateful that her parents weren't here to see their daughter in such pain. The had died a little over a year ago in the last battle of with the Akatsuki. Her eyes looked down at her hands, that was when all of this first began. When she had found her parents.

_Sakura and Kakashi ran through the battle field. His sharingan pointing out the people who still had a chakra flow. "There!" Kakashi yelled, the two stomped running and made their way to where Kakashi had pointed. Sakura's eyes widened, she she looked into the fading green eyes of her own mother. _

_"Mom..." Sakura barely got out as she fell to her knees. _

_"Sakura... honey..." the woman got out before coughing up blood. _

_"MOM!" Sakura yelled. "Don't talk." Sakura said, the healing chakra coming to her hands. _

_"Don't." Sakura's mother said, a small smile on her face. "You're just wasting your chakra on me. We all know I'm to far gone." Tears flowed down Sakura's face._

_"I can't let you die mom." Sakura said._

_"You're not sweetheart." the green eyes looked at Kakashi. "Hatake-san, please take care of my daughter. She's stubborn." Kakashi nodded at the woman, a hand touched Sakura's shoulder trying to support the crying girl. "Sakura, your father and I, we love you very much. Become a great woman..." the woman began to breath irregular intakes, and soon she stopped. _

_"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled, hugging the man. Neither realizing she had dropped the sensei. _

_"Don't worry Sakura... I'll be here for you."_

_**Only doing things out of frustration, trying to make it work but man these times are hard.**_

Kakashi closed his eyes, he still couldn't completely forget why he was here. He needed another drink. He gulped. He could remember every time they had ever been together. From the late night whispers to every time they had made love. Even their first kiss._"_

_"Kakashi!" he turned around to see the beautiful pink haired girl run at him. Today was their day to train. Every other day they trained together, but lately it was becoming an everyday thing. Since the war was over the two had become closer and closer. Sakura had really grown into a beautiful woman. She was only the age of sixteen, but she was more of an adult to the man who was once her teacher. _

_"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow at the girl, he closed his book and placed it away. _

_"Do you always have to read your perverted books." Sakura teasted him. _

_"Romance novel." he corrected. Sakura rolled her eyes at the man._

_"Did you hear! They announced Naruto as the Hokage!" Sakura smiled at the man. _

_"Yes, yes I did." Kakashi smiled, the two decided to sit and talk rather than start their fight right away. _

_"Well I guess team 7 will never go on missions again." Sakura sighed as she laid down using the silver haired man's lap as a pillow. Sakura knew he was listening even though he was reading his smut book. "What is so interesting about those book!" Sakura yelled. _

_"Well they're romance novels... and well I guess I like them because I don't have any romance, Sakura-chan." the man laughed. _

_"It's not like you are trying. You could have any woman in Honoha if you wanted." Sakura stated. _

_"I guess you're right." Kakashi said, Sakura glared at him because of his pompous attitude. "But... could I have you?" Sakura sat up her face bright red. _

_"What?" Sakura asked completely shocked. _

_"You said I could have any woman that I wanted, right?" Sakura nodded. "But could I have you?" _

_"I don't see how this is relevent." Sakura said, her face still as bright as a tomato. _

_"You said I could have any girl I want. I asked if I could have you... because Sakura-chan... you're what I want." Sakura's green eyes widened in shock, her mouth was slightly opened. She couldn't believe her ears. The Hatake Kakashi wanted her. She had never felt so happy in her life. They had become quite close since her parents death three months ago. She had soon after started to fall in love with the man. They talked about everything. He even told her about his past making her fall more in love with how great of a man he was. Sakura stuck her tounge out of her mouth to wet her now dry lips. _

_Kakashi moved closer to her. He could smell the beautiful fragrance that was Sakura consisting of cherry blossoms and ginseng. Sakura gulped, she could feel the warmth of his mouth through the mask that covered her face. He smelled amazing, her stomach doing flips in side her. She'd never felt so nervous in her entire life. Was this really happening. A warm hand cupped her face binging her closer to him, there was barely a space between them. "Can I have you, Sakura-chan..." His breath danced over her body shook with excitement. _

_"Yes..." she whispered. His covered lips pressed against hers. Her body lip up, feeling warm all over she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling the man closer to her. Kakashi's hand on her back lead her softly the grassy ground beneath her. His body hovering over her. Kakashi pulled away, there eyes started at each other for a long time neither knowing what to say. Sakura's breaths came out labored. "Don't stop." Sakura said, pulling him back down.  
><em>

_**She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time.**_

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror she was so disgusted at herself. She looked worse than when Sasuke had left. She felt broken. This time she wasn't sure that she would ever be put back together. His face was still haunted her thoughts. When she had told him, his face looked so angry, disgusted. Tears fell from her eyes remembering his words.

_Sakura and Kakashi sat in her living room. Sakura started down at her tea, Kakashi started at her. Kakashi was very worried considering this was the quietest the girl had ever been. He was going over all the different possibilitys as to why the young girl was so upset she couldn't look at him. Had she found someone new. He was an old man. She should find someone better for her than himself. Did something happen at the hospital. _

_"I'm pregnant." Kakashi's only visible eye widened. He coughed loudly. His stomach twisted and turned. _

_"What?" he asked, she looked up at him her eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked awful. More tears threatened to fall. She looked at him with hope that he would make her feel better. That he would take all her worry way. _

_"Did you not hear-"_

_"Of course I heard you!" He yelled. Sakura's eyes widened. Tears fell from her eyes, not being able to control her sobs. "Damnit!" The man yelled. He grabbed the table that sat between them her threw it, having it fly into the wall. Sakura cried even harder. Kakashi just walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him._

"That was three days ago..." Sakura thought, as the tears slid down her face.

_**I've got a new job now in the unemployment line, and we don't know how we got into this mess, is it god's test? Someone help us cause we're doing our best. **_

"You know son, drinking away something isn't going to help." the bartender said. He was an older gentlemen. Kakashi paid no attention to him. "Don't regret something that one made you smile." he said, walking away. Kakashi could only imagine the looks he would receive from the villagers, from fellow ninja. They'd probably run him out of town. His job. He stood up. It finally hit him even in his drunk state. He could handle anything that they sent him way. But Sakura. Sakura was a delicate flower. She wouldn't be able to handle the rumors without him. Kakashi handed the bartender the money for his bills. Walking out of the bar he stumbled down the empty streets.

Finally coming to a stop at Sakura's apartment he noticed the the kitchen light was still on. Walking up the steps and to her door her took out his key and unlocked the door. Opening it her walked in, the kitchen was still a mess from when he threw the table. Walking down the hallway he heard a sob come from the bathroom. Slowly opening the door he walked into the bathroom to see a crying Sakura. She was sitting on the toilet completely naked. Her whole body was still wet. Kakashi walked in completely and walked to the shower turning the running tap off.

Sakura looked at the man, anger covered her face. "What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded. Kakashi took his head band off, removed his mask and what was left of his clothing, he bent down so he was eyes level to the woman. Both feeling vulnerable he brought his hand up and touched her wet face, using her hand to dry her tears. Bending down he captured her lips with a gentle kiss. Pulling away a single tear slid from his black eyes. Sakura's eyes widened and wiped away his own tears.

"I love you Sakura-chan. And I will be with you and support you. No matter what happens." he said. Sakura hiccuped and more tears feel from her eyes.

_**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard. But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine. Sit talking up all night. Saying things we haven't for awhile. **_

Kakashi carried the woman to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed he covered her up and crawled in next to her. His warm arms wrapped round her. Sakura could smell the alcohol on his breath but she didn't say anything knowing that if she could she would have drank just as much as he did. Her green eyes looked his up and down mesmerizing every part of him. He was busy doing the same.

"The hospital told Naruto. I have to go see him. We're going to have to tell the elders." Sakura whispered. Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to refrain from being angry. Normally being a controlled man this overwhelming emotions left him feeling vulnerable. "I'm sorry..." Sakura whispered.

"Shhh. Don't be sorry." Kakashi said, he knew he had to be strong for the broken girl.

"I'm only seventeen Kakashi... I'm scared."

"I won't lie to you Sakura-chan. I'm thirty-one and I'm scared. But _**we**_ will get though this together." Sakura nodded thankful that the man had shown back up. "Do they... do they know I'm the father." Sakura nodded. She was never good at lying.

"Naruto was shocked." Sakura said.

"I can imagine. When do we go see the elders."

"Two weeks." they smiled at each other, both trying to stay strong.

_**Smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years we just now got the feeling that we're needed for the first time. **_

Kakashi and Sakura had spent the next two weeks moving everything from Sakura's apartment into Kakashi's considering that his was the least expensive. Neither knew what they're punishment would be, but they had to be ready for the worse. Both where scared that Kakashi would lose his job or worse they would banish him or but him in jail. Sakura gulped as she brushed her teeth before bed, tomorrow was the day that would be two weeks and they would have to face the elders. Rumors had already started to flow through the village. Some villagers where saying that Kakashi raped her. Others where that she seduced him.

Sakura walked into the bedroom to see Kakashi lying in bed, sitting up he was reading over a scroll. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Very." she said, laying down next to him, "But I'm sure we'll make it no matter what."

Earlier that day the two had had dinner with Naruto. He told him as Hokage he would do all he could to protect his two teammates but the elders would be very hard on him. Sakura and Kakashi where grateful for their friend to help them. "Night Kakashi, I love you." Sakura said, shutting off her light and rolling over.

"Good night Sakura-chan." Kakashi said, he continued to look over the scrolls.

_**She's in line at the door with her head held high. I just lost my job but I didn't lose my pride.**_

Sakura stood in front of the elders. Her head held high. Kakashi had gone before her, he had been suspended as a ninja for the time being unless him and Sakura had aborted the child and promised to never see each other, Kakashi had declined. Naruto remained silent.

"Haruno Sakura, age seventeen. Pregnant, with a child to a man who's fourteen years your senior." one of the elders said.

"Yes."

"Rape?"

"No. Consistentual." she said, she had refrained from crying. Kakashi being in the room really helped calm her nerves.

"You'll be shunned. You're child will be shunned."Sakura was quite.

"You shunned Naruto. Now look where he is today. I can only hope our child will be as amazing as Naruto." the room was quite.

"No punishment for Haruno." the elders said, and rushed everyone out. Sakura stood next to Kakashi, she was breathing heavily. Still shocked of everything that was happening around them.

_**But we both know how we're gonna make it when it hurts. When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt.**_

The months since that day has started to go by quickly. Kakashi had found a job working on a farm that wasn't that far away from the inner city of Konoha. Sakura continued to work at the hospital, though many refused to be healed by here. The community and been more than shocked when the rumors where confirmed. There where times when Sakura couldn't even buy food. Many of the shops wouldn't let her or Kakashi near the building. Making it very hard for her to have the right diet in her pregnancy. Many time Ino or Genma would bring food over to the house for them that they couldn't buy.

Sakura walked down the street with a paper bag full of what she could afford. It was a relativly rainy day at Konoha. Which meant one thing for Sakura, there would be less villagers out. Sakura stood in front of a produce stand. "How are you Sakura." the woman asked.

"I've been good." Sakura answered with a smile. The woman who owned the stand was an elderly woman. At first the woman had been very weary of the young girl. Being pregnant at seventeen and with her sensei's child at no less. It wasn't until the woman's husband had had a heart attack had she come to like Sakura. Sakura had been walking down the street when it happened. She quickly rushed to his side and saved him.

"Is Kakashi-san home today?" she asked.

"Nope. Work." Sakura said paying the woman. "Have a good day!" Sakura called to the woman and walked away.

"Whore." a man said, as she pushed Sakura out of his way. She fell to the ground, most of her foods had been damaged. 

_**Tying to make it work, but man these times are hard. But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night. Doing things we haven't for a while. **_

The man bought his leg up ready to kick the pregnant woman. She brought her hand up trying to protect her stomach. She closed her eyes ready for the pain to come it never did. She opened her eyes to see the silver hair of the man she loved. His hand was grabbing the mans leg. "I would rethink what you're about to do." Kakashi said, his voice was dangerous sounding. He squeezed his fist breaking the man's leg. The man screamed and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked, helping her to stand.

"Yes." she said, the man bent down at picked up the food that was around them, placing them back into the paper bag. Kakashi watched as the crowed that had formed began to walk away.

"Let's head home." Kakashi said, he carried the bag in one arm, the other was wrapped around Sakura.

_**Smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years we just now got the feeling that we're needed for the first time. **_

Sakura looked at Kakashi, her eyes wide. "Something wrong?" he asked looking up from his book.

"My water broke." Sakura said, her pants where completely wet.

"Shit." Kakashi said, "Okay, I'll go grab the bag." Kakashi said, running in the bedroom to grab the over night bag they had set up from the hospital. Kakashi walked down the steps to the first floor. "Shit!" he yelled.

"What now!" Sakura yelled.

"I forgot my book!"

"God damnit Kakashi! You are not reading that book while our child is being born!"

**Oh these times are hard, yeah there making us crazy. Don't give up on me baby.**

Sakura screamed, her hand breaking Kakashi's. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Sakura screamed at Kakashi.

"I'd like that!" Kakashi said, Sakura glared.

"Come on Sakura. I need you to push!" Shizune said, Sakura screamed once more. The room wen quite and all that could be heard was a crying noise. Sakura looked at Kakashi, as he looked at her. Both had wide eyes. They looked at Shizune who was cleaning the baby up."It's a boy." Shizune smiled, handing over the baby who was covered in a blue blanket. Sakura cried as she looked at the baby. A large amount of silver hair already covered his head, the baby stopped crying and opened its eyes. Bright green eyes stared at Sakura in wonder.

"We need a name?" Shizune said. Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other.

"Hatake Obito." Sakura said, looking down at the little boy.

A/N

So how was that? I worked super hard on this. I really really loved writing this fic. Please review and let know what you think!


End file.
